


Reflections of Red

by Revieloutionne



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/pseuds/Revieloutionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who are you when there aren't expectations to live up to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of Red

Once Jayden started training, he had to be the samurai Ji expected him to be, not himself. The new rangers hardly helped.

Mia seemed to want him to hand his problems over to her sometimes. Emily was so brazenly optimisic he feared upsetting her. Kevin idolized him and he didn't know what would happen if he shattered that image of himself.

Only Mike didn't expect anything of him, and that let Jayden stop expecting anything of himself. He could just... be.

Which is how he found himself half-dressed in Mike's room getting some very enjoyable training of Making Out 101.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Expectations (The Reflections Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379468) by [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl)




End file.
